1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and more particularly, to the linearization of power amplifiers using digital pre-distortion.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Digital pre-distortion can be used to linearize an RF system having a radio frequency (RF) power amplifier by pre-distorting an input signal to at least partially compensate for nonlinearities in an RF power amplifier.
In practice there can be a bandwidth constraint. A challenge of a digital pre-distorter and a DPD system can be that the pre-distorter operates at a multiple of the signal bandwidth; this operation requirement can in turn lead to switching and calculation-rate related power consumption.